goodbye
by tatty ted
Summary: The end of the school year doesn't end quietly. - —Various.
1. i — sam&bolton

**goodbye**

Dreams don't come true do they? As they slow danced to DJ Sammy's Heaven Sambuca Kelly glanced over at her best friend Lauren Andrews and grinned.

For weeks she had been trying to gain the interest of Bolton Smilie and for a while, it seemed they were getting on fine. _That was until they kissed!_

Then everything after that just broke their friendship or rather, that's how it appeared to Sambuca. Deep down, they both liked each other but Bolton didn't really know what to do. Men don't really reveal their feelings do they?

They'd be classed as camp if they did that. Needing a date from the prom, Sambuca decided - no, Lauren told her to ask Paul  
Langley, Bolton's best friend. If she did that and he accepted, Bolton would be jealous_._

That didn't work and she ended up going to the prom with a date that - no offence to Paul - wasn't something she wanted. However, Bolton was actually jealous that Sambuca had gone with Paul and with the night being his last at Waterloo Road, he convinced Paul to let him be Sambuca's date.

Maybe wishes did come true if you wished hard enough.

With his hands around her waist, he smiled as she looked into his eyes. She was the most beautiful women he had ever set eyes on and he knew he was lucky to have her.

Deep down, he regretted the way he had behaved when they had kissed. He should have just told her how he felt, it would have saved a lot of trouble.

As the song finished, Sambuca kept her gaze upon him before she told him that she was going to see Lauren for a second. He nodded his head but as he walked away, he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her lips softly,

"I love you."

* * *

**a/n**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review.


	2. ii — rachel&adam

**goodbye**

As she stood at the altar, many thoughts were going through her mind when it appeared that he was never going to show up.

It was just during that moment that she thought of the future _if_ he decided to arrive and as the clock ticked on, she knew he wasn't going to show up.

Was this her payback for always putting her work first? Turning to the woman who had going to read the vows, she apologized and told her that it didn't look like he was going to show.

_Bang!_ As she turned around, she saw a flustered Adam trying to regain his composure and the largest grin appeared upon her face. __

She was going to get married.

As she exchanged her vows she knew she was going to stick to them - for better or worse, that was them. They had been friends all throughout high school and already that had been through a lot.

A marriage, she knew that couldn't break because they knew everything about one another. _Except one small thing._

He didn't know why she had changed her name from Amanda Fenshaw to the woman she was known to be today - Rachel Mason.  
She'd tell him one day but not on their wedding day. _Tomorrow perhaps?_

When they were pronounced husband and wife, she was still in shock. She never thought or believed she'd ever find someone to love her - not after _Eddie_.

And although it hurt at first to get over him, she was happily in love with Adam now and maybe deep down; the feelings had always been there. _Mrs Fleet?_

Now that was going to take some getting used too. And whatever the future threw at her she was happy to take it

- _just as long as he's there with her of course._

* * *

**a/n**: if you like it enough to favourite, please review.


	3. iii — finn&amy

**goodbye**

When he told her he was leaving for Los Angeles the colour drained from her face. She couldn't let him go; she _loved _him more than anything. People didn't understand, they presumed it was just a teenage crush and that they'd be over soon.

Nothing could break them up. _Not ever_.

After an explosive row over their future, Finn startled Amy by suggesting that they make a suicide pact. _That way they'd be together for ever. _Although she loved him, she knew what she really wanted deep inside. She didn't want to die for him.

Like always in their relationship, he had control over her, she'd do anything - literally anything for him - but the truth was did he really feel the same? He pretended he did but there was always that sense of mystery about him.

It was almost as if he was holding something back. _Something he didn't want to share._

She agreed to the pact and at break they left school and threw their belongings in the waste bin by the canteen when it struck Amy that she had forgotten something.

Telling Finn she'd only be a second, she ran around school trying to find Siobhan. Finding her, she hugged her tightly saying she was the best friend ever and she was sorry.

When she said goodbye Siobhan was a little confused. _Goodbye? _What for? Finn and Amy ran away to the beach, Bosley beach - a quiet deserted beautiful beach not far away.

Sitting in the fields nearby, they talked for ages generally about little things that weren't important. She was scared of going through with it - she hadn't said bye to her parents.

She tried to stall time by saying she was going to lose Finn either way - or that's how it felt to her. Flashing him a weak smile as he took her hand in his, they began to walk towards the sea.

She was beginning to get nervous now! After a farewell kiss and hug, the last of many they had shared together, they made their way further into the deep waters.

Coughing and spluttering as the water went in her mouth; Finn pulled her tightly and kissed her forehead before they both went underwater. The coldness of the water was filling her lungs and her stomach and it wasn't long before she fell unconscious.

_Her body floating to the top of the water._

* * *

**a/n**: if you like it enough to favourite, please review.


	4. iv — kim&chris

**goodbye**

He took it the wrong way but how else would it be taken? She had broken his heart, told him she didn't need him in her life.

Only room for one man? He asked referring to her son Dexter. He was wrong or maybe he was slightly right; maybe she was just interested in Dexter. After all, he was very poorly and needed a lot of attention. It was fear mainly; she didn't want anything to happen to him.

She tried to explain that she wanted something to happen in the future but not right now. She said she felt like an old married couple. They hadn't been on any sort of date or even properly spoken outside of work.

Everything had been hectic since Dexter's arrival three weeks ago. She didn't have time for herself let alone anyone else. It was clear that there was tension between the two - everyone, pupils included - could see it.

At the ball that evening, Chris had thanked Kim for helping him with a pupil's situation and it was obvious there was something else on both their minds.

Asking her if she'd like to talk a walk with him, he was somewhat relieved and if not surprised when she agreed. They took a walk in the grounds of the school before they sat down on a grass patch and glanced up at the stars.

They spoke - about them and what they wanted for the future.

It turned out they wanted each other and Chris kissed the top of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he heard her apologise for her behaviour and he told her it was nonsense - he understood why she wanted to _break things off._

He also told her that he loved Dexter like his own son and he'd always be there for them, every step of the way.  
_He loved her more than anything but most importantly; he was able to accept another man's baby into his life and his heart!_

* * *

**a/n:** if you like it enough to favourite, please review.


End file.
